


Trying Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, First Time, Foot Fetish, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Willow have always been very open and very inventive in they sex life but there are still something they haven't tried yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest Faith and Buffy aren't really part of the story per se, but they are mentioned a couple of times and so I figured I would tag them.

Willow took a deep breath at the sight in front of her, she had seen it many times before, but every time she was still left breathless.

Tara was on her knees in front of her with her ass facing Willow, the red haired witch could feel her mouth go dry as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Tara's butt, no ass, Tara had an ass Willow corrected herself, while Tara was the epitome of cute, perfect and beautiful in Willow's mind, she didn't think the word butt fit the wiccan.

Buffy, Buffy had a butt, a cute bubble butt, which was apparently just perfect for spanking from what Faith had told her, Willow had spend many a night fantasying about that butt after Faith had been so mean as to tell her about it.

A lot of those fantasies had involved Willow herself spanking her best friend's supposed spankable tushy, but most of the time she had imagined Faith spanking Buffy in front her and Tara.

Willow had felt so bad afterward that she had broken down in tears and confessed to her girlfriend, it had shocked Tara at first and she had been a little jealous at first but she didn't hate Willow, as the redhead had thought she would.

Tara had actually, after a little thought, found out that she too found the thought of Buffy being spanked by Faith hot too.

While she cared deeply for her friend and didn't harbor any anger or resentment towards the slayer, she couldn't help but think that the blonde's butt was indeed very spankable.

Willow had been so relieved and grateful to her amazing goddess of a girlfriend that she had promised to do anything her lover wanted, though Willow always did that.

Tara had had an idea though and that was how they ended up with Tara on her knees in front of Willow spreading her own ass so Willow could see her anus.

When she realized that her girl had grown silent Tara looked over her shoulder inquisitively, she couldn't help the blushing smile on her face when she saw the look on her love's face.

“Willow? Sweetie?” she softly said, she was a little nervous about all of this, Tara didn't feel like their relationship was entirely vanilla, they had never really done any anal before.

It was silly Tara thought, this was not the wildest thing they had done, once Tara had gotten Willow off playing footsie with her while they were eating dinner with all of the Scoobies, only Faith had noticed what they had been doing, the slayer had watched the entire thing with a lecherous grin only Faith was capable of.

Tara had been so embarrassed that she had almost stopped, but there had been something so dirty and wonderful about bringing Willow to climax with Faith watching, Willow had noticed too and Tara knew that her redhead also got off on Faith watching, Tara knew this because Willow had climaxed hard, harder than she usually did.

But anal being new to them wasn't the only reason Tara was nervous, she felt a little scared and insecure about herself.

This was because she didn't or very rarely shaved, she never shaved her pits, vagina or her ass.

Willow had always supported her decision one hundred percent, but would she feel different now that Tara had asked her to lick her ass?

In the past Tara had shaved though, the few girlfriends she had had before Willow had never said it directly but they had made it clear that they expected her to do it, the long period of time between her last girlfriend and before she and Willow became an item she had lit it grow like a wild forest.

Then when she and Willow began dating she had started to shave again, in the beginning she had shaved everyday out of sheer panic that Willow wouldn't like it if she didn't, then when Tara had realized that that wasn't the case she had started doing it only when they had 'date night' because that usually turned into 'having sex night', though even that had begun to fade since the two of them was liable to out of the blue find the darkest corner they could and then proceed to have sex like two drunk monkeys and it was simply unrealistic to carry around a razor and shaving supplies in her back all the time.

Willow heard the uneasiness in her soulmate's voice and when she looked up she saw how tense her whole body was, the redhead instantly felt bad thinking she was making her love uncomfortable, Tara had asked her to do this and she was making a horrible job of it if Tara was this nervous, she then grinned as she realized how she could make amends.

She leaned forward and gently sunk her teeth into one of Tara's plump cheeks.

Tara squeaked in surprise before Willow tacked her to the bed, Willow began covering her with kisses and running her nimble fingers all over her skin, Willow knowing all the places that Tara were especially ticklish quickly reduced her girlfriend to a giggling mess.

“Wi...Willow please!” Tara finally managed to get out between giggles, Willow loving to her Tara's laughter reluctantly stopped tickling her lover's soles and crawled up so they were face to face.

They stared into each others' eyes for what could have been an eternity until Willow broke the silence.

“You still sure you want to do this? We don't ha-” she was cut of as Tara planted her lips on Willow's own.

“Yes” was all Tara said.

The look in Tara's eyes made Willow gulp, it was a look that said either Willow was gonna eat her ass or Tara was gonna bend her over the bed and fuck her until she couldn't even remember her own name.

They retook their positions this time a little less tense that they had been before.

They looked at each other for a moment before Willow leaned forward and touched her tongue to Tara's anus, the blonde gaspsed a little, it felt very weird, not bad, just very weird.

She soon began moaning however as Willow seemed to get the hang of her task, it was very clear that Willow hadn't done this before but she seemed to know what to do, Tara wondered just how much research Willow had done on how to do this.

After a few moments of licking Willow felt confident enough to move on, she pressed her tongue hard against Tara's hole and after a second or two it gave in and let her enter.

Tara let out a deep and guttural moan, while it still felt a tad weird Tara was so glad she had asked Willow to do this, it felt really good.

Willow felt pride as she heard Tara moan and whimper like never before, she was so happy that she could do this for her love and make her feel this good, she also couldn't help but feel pride in herself for taking charge of this, while they didn't have any fixed roles in the bedroom it was usually Tara who was the top.

After a little while Tara could take no more “Willow baby please...please I need...I need to come” she gasped out and just as soon as she had gotten the words out did Willow reached a hand around her girlfriend's hips and touched her clit.

“Oh goddess Willow!” Tara moaned.

Tara reached back grabbed the back of Willow's head pushing her face further into her ass, Willow then knew to stop teasing.

“WIIIILLOOOW!” Tara screamed as she came.

Willow gently seized her ministrations as Tara came down form her high, she moved up to embrace the girl whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

After a second Tara turned around in Willow's embrace, they looked at each other, Willow was a little nervous, she hoped that it had been like Tara had hoped, little did she knew that it had been better than Tara could have dreamed for, a big part of that was the fact that Willow had been so open to try it.

Tara leaned forward to kiss the redhead, Willow quickly pulled away however, Tara looked at her confused.

Willow saw this and quickly said “I just had my tongue as far it could go up your bum you don't have to kiss me I don't wanna gross you out” she babbled.

Tara just chuckled and said “Dummy” before leaning in again pressing her lips to Willow's, Tara noticed that her girlfriend tasted different and she guessed that was the taste of her ass, it tasted very strange but it didn't matter as long as it was Willow she kissed, she grinned as she heard her girl moan into the kiss.

She gently began sucking on Willow's tongue getting to taste her own ass even better.

“There's nothing that would make me not want to kiss you” she softly said with a loving smile as she broke the kiss.

Willow blushed at the words, she leaned in so their foreheads touched and whispered the three words Tara would never grow tired of hearing.

“I love you.”


End file.
